Welcome to the League
by theprodigalexplorer
Summary: My very own visions of what happens when two characters from the League meet ;) Rated M with a reason, proceed only if you are over 18. Mostly gay stories, but I might write some straight ones for you :)


**Jayce x Ezreal**

Ezreal was bored with his own birthday party. He never actually wanted it, but Jayce insisted – and he just couldn't disappoint him. It took more than a week of careful planning to launch a party that Piltover has never seen before. After all, as Jayce kept repeating when Ezreal started to complain, not every day was the Prodigal Explorer's eighteenth birthday.

Almost every of the Piltover's finest was invited, and many of them actually showed up. Ezreal cared mostly about Caitlyn and Vi – the four of them used to work together, and they grew quite fond of each other. Close to two hundred people came to the party. Ezreal kept wondering where did all the money necessary to launch such a huge party come from, but then he recalled that Jayce was one of the richest men in Piltover.

The Explorer couldn't even say a word during the preparations to the party. Jayce even chose the proper clothing for him – a white jacket, purple shirt and vest with golden buttons, a black tie and white gloves, dark trousers. He didn't fully like it at first, it felt too formal, too stiff, at least for him. But when he actually put the clothes on and looked in the mirror, he was pleasantly surprised.

"You look gorgeous" – said Jayce, entering his room. Boy couldn't stop himself from smiling. Jayce was wearing very similar suit, but instead of purple, his shirt was plain white. He had a red rose in his breast pocket – same as the one he carried.

"Right back at you" – he replied. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. The sensation of Jayce's soft lips was so intense that Ezreal couldn't help the slight moan which came out of his mouth.

"Patience, grasshopper" – whispered Jayce, when both of them moved away to take a breath not to get deoxygenated. Both of them smiled, Ezreal blushed somewhat embarrassed. Jayce run his hand through younger boy's hair, arranging them in a proper way. He placed the rose in his pocket, laying his hand on Ezreal's chest long enough for him to blush _again._ "Ready to go?"

Ezreal sighed, and nodded unwillingly.

The party was launched in Jayce's house – more like a palace - on the outskirts of Piltover. He had a cozy flat in the center of the town, but it was way too small to handle almost two hundred people.

When Ezreal saw the amount of guests, all he did was look at the older boy with hesitance. He knew how much Jayce loved such parties and he didn't want to disappoint him. So he smiled.

At the beginning, the party seemed very… civilized. Everything seemed to go towards a happy end. Guests were surprisingly polite and very generous with wishes and presents, the food was more than amazing. Even the music wasn't as loud as he expected it to be, knowing Jayce's undying love for noise.

But then everything changed – with every passing hour the party began to become exactly what Ezreal imagined, when Jayce first told him about it. He wanted to tell everyone to go away, he wanted to spend the evening only with the closest ones, but then he recalled how much effort Jayce put into launching this party.

It was very late when the last guests left. Ezreal was exhausted – all he wanted was to find a comfortable bed and fall asleep.

"So… Happy birthday" – said Jayce, sitting down next to him on the couch in front of the TV.

"That was a hell of a party" – replied Ezreal, landing a soft kiss on Jayce's cheek. The older boy stood up, took out two glasses from the cupboard and filled them with wine. Ezreal wasn't surprised how skilled Jayce was with opening the bottle.

"It's long past midnight, so you officially _are_ eighteen. Hence… _To you_ " – said Jayce, raising his glass and handing over the second one to Ezreal. They both laughed, when the glasses clinked.

When Ezreal took the first sip, he was surprised with the taste – a perfect combination of sweetness and sourness, with a delicate bitter touch. It warmed him from the inside and spun his head.

" _Wow_ " – he said only. Jayce didn't want to get him drunk, but he was really amused with the younger boy's reaction. He filled his glass, only to half.

"There is still one more thing…" – said Jayce after a while, smiling ambiguously. Ezreal frowned.

"What do you mean?" – he asked.

"You still didn't get your present from me" – answered Jayce with a smirk on his face.

"You don't have to give me anything, you know that, right?" – asked Ezreal, disappointed.

"I know. That's why I didn't buy anything for you."

"Then what…" – he started, but wasn't able to say even one more word. Jayce quickly took the glass out of his hand and put it on the table. When there was nothing left to be broken, Jayce looked into younger boy's eyes. He liked what he saw in them.

He grabbed his jacket, slowly and gently pulling him closer. Their faces were separated only by few centimeters of empty space – their breaths got combined. Ezreal could feel the perfect smell of Jayce's perfumes, with a subtle scent of his sweat.

He allowed Jayce to take control. He let him land gentle kisses on his neck, messing with his delicate skin. He moaned and smiled, feeling his strong arms around his waist. Ezreal allowed Jayce to lift him in the air and push him against the wall, kissing him over and over.

"Oh damn…" – he managed to whisper, being pressed to the wall. He run his hands through older boy's hair, amazed with their softness.

Jayce didn't need his permission to start unbuttoning his shirt and jacket. He almost ripped it of him, leaving him only in his trousers. Jayce took a deep breath, touching his bare chest, feeling the perfectly formed abdominals under his fingers.

Ezreal didn't want to be indebted. He removed Jayce's clothes, even his trousers – only boxer shorts with "Piltover" written on them were covering him. He couldn't stop the smile.

Jayce was built better than Ezreal – younger boy was slim, when the older one was hefty and masculine. His strong arms had no problem with lifting whole Ezreal's weight. Boy started to explore his lover's body, astonished by the size and perfect shape of his muscles.

Jayce eventually moved away from the wall, gently placing Ezreal back on the couch. He started to kiss his chest, using his dexterous fingers and lecherous tongue. His eyes were full of lust.

With every next kiss he went lower and lower, and eventually stopped at the edge of Ezreal's trousers. He looked at him, searching for approval.

Ezreal impatiently started to remove his clothes himself – with Jayce's help it was much easier. He hesitated, when it came to his shorts, but all it took was one quick look at Jayce. He was _the one._ All doubts disappeared into thin air.

When he got naked, Jayce suddenly stopped. Ezreal blushed, afraid that older boy didn't like what he saw. He didn't say anything, didn't react anyway – he was just kneeling on the floor in front of him, with his mouth slightly opened.

"I… I shouldn't…" – started Ezreal, afraid that he just did something, what couldn't be undone. He didn't want to lose everything they managed to achieve together.

"You definitely should. You're perfect in every single way." – whispered Jayce. Only after these words Ezreal realized the reason behind his silence. He blushed even brighter.

When Jayce finally touched him, everything else simply disappeared – nothing counted anymore except for Jayce. His gentle hands, his subtle touch, his careful fingers, his mouth…

Jayce knelt down in front of him and tentatively started stroking Ezreal. It was a good 8 or 9 inches with a big vein running up the side. Ezreal's dick twitched at the touch of older boy and started to pulse. He moaned loudly.

Jayce leaned forward and took him into his mouth. Neither of them could believe how good it felt. And completely natural. Ezreal's cock had slightly salty taste. Jayce closed his eyes and kept sucking, more than enjoying the feeling of a cock filling his mouth. Eventually he also had to remove all of his clothes, being so hard that his boxers almost couldn't handle the pressure.

Jayce kept sucking Ezreal. At times nice and slow, and after a while faster and more aggressively. He could feel the vein along the side of his cock sliding over his lips. His head felt so soft… Jayce lightly ran his tongue over the head of his dick. Suddenly he tasted something warm and sweet. Precum. Ezreal moaned and smiled down at him, pure pleasure was written all over his face. After a few more minutes he started breathing harder and thrusting into Jayce's mouth. Older boy was really surprised how much of stamina was inside that boy. He pulled his head away and looked up.

"I want you to come in my mouth."

He just nodded. Jayce went back to work, if you could call it that. He started sucking him harder and faster, squeezing his cock tight with his lips, doing everything he could to make this moment even more remarkable for Ezreal.

"Oh fuck…" – he moaned. His dick exploded in Jayce's mouth. He could feel his dick throbbing as he pumped his load into his willing mouth. It was warm and there was plenty of it; tasted sweet and salty, and bitter all at the same time. After the first couple of spasms Jayce grabbed his cock with his hand and started milking it, squeezing out more of the cum. He held him in his mouth until the throbbing sopped. And a little longer, savoring the taste of him. Finally, Jayce pulled away.

Ezreal threw his head back, exhausted. It was the most intense orgasm he has ever achieved – mostly because it was his first time. He thought he would never feel anything even close to this again.

"That was…" – he started, but couldn't find proper words to describe what just happened. The feeling was something that could not be explained.

"Wait. Did you really think that it's the end? I finally got you, lying naked in front of me. You wouldn't believe how long I've been waiting for such moment" – Jayce whispered. Ezreal caught his thoughts straightaway. _And smiled._

Jayce stood up, and this time the younger boy knelt before him. He took his cock into his mouth – it was even bigger than he expected, thick and long, about eleven inches. Ezreal was surprised by his taste, but pretty much enjoyed it.

He didn't need much time to get Jayce ready, but other way around was something different. Ezreal wasn't yet even half-ready for taking him whole.

Jayce again picked him up from the floor. He walked with him through the long corridor, placing soft kisses on every part of his body, and finally put him down on the huge bed in his bedroom. There he had a better way to reach his entrance.

Jayce knelt down and raised Ezreal's legs back against his shoulders and dived into his steaming crack. He started using his tongue at first, first sensitively licking his butt and area close to his destination, but not going yet further.

"Go ahead" – moaned Ezreal silently, pulling Jayce's head closer to his butt. Finally, he dove in, tasting his anus and discretely inserting his tongue inside Ezreal. This caused him almost to shriek. As Jayce teased his hole with his mouth, he circled his tight anus with his middle finger. Then he plunged it in. His sphincter contracted around it, Ezreal nearly cried out loud from pain. Jayce tried being as gentle and delicate as he could, but the pain was inevitable. As he worked his finger in and out, repetitively, the pain started to fade away.

Soon he added one more finger, again slowly and carefully stretching him. The pain was still there, but the pleasure was much bigger. It took time, but soon Jayce was fingering him at will, as his hole fluttered open to accommodate him.

"Fuck me…" – whispered Ezreal, desperate and blinded with lust. Jayce felt nothing different.

"Are you sure?" – he asked, too horny to care about the younger boy's answer. Luckily, he groaned again.

"We didn't come this far to waste time for hesitations, Jayce" – he laughed. Jayce walked over to a cupboard and opened a drawer. He came back with a condom and a bottle of lube. As he made his way back over Ezreal glanced at his eleven inches of pure perfection swinging rigidly from side to side, angled upward revealing its engorged features. "I have never…"

"I know." – Jayce assured him, smiling. "You have nothing to worry about. I will be gentle."

He rolled the condom on and applied an generous amount of lube to all areas – to his cock and to Ezreal's entrance. Ezreal sat back, preparing for him. Again, they pressed their lips against each other, a passionate kiss connected them.

Then Ezreal felt the pressure of Jayce's cock against him. His hot purple head moved in and younger boy yelped in pain from the initial stretch. Even after the long fingering and plenty of lube, he wasn't prepared for whole of Jayce. Ezreal shouted.

Jayce stopped, without hesitation. He craves him more than anything, but hurting him wasn't a part of the plan. He didn't want to hear him hurting.

"Relax. Breathe." Jayce whispered in a comforting voice. The pain was intense for Ezreal; he gritted his teeth as the fibers of his rectum stretched to new lengths. Jayce slowly pulsed back and forth with his cock about halfway in. Ezreal stared at him in discomfort, biting his lips to get through the pain. He started to breathe deeply, trying to relax his hole. He realized, that the less he fought, the less it hurt. Finally, Ezreal's hole started to adjust to Jayce's size. He slowly pulsed in and out with half strokes and Ezreal continued to let out little whimpers as remnants of pain still shot through.

"Give me a break." – he asked silently. Jayce immediately, but gently, pulled out. Ezreal collected himself for a minute. He massaged his little gape which was hot and tender to the touch. "Damn, you are so big…"

After a while and plenty of words said between these two, more lube was applied and Jayce's cock was back in. This time it was much easier and it was really starting to feel good. Jayce started working it in deeper and Ezreal started to stroke himself as the older boy rocked into him with his powerful hips. His well-built body looked so hot. Sweat beaded on his chest and stomach, and Ezreal became even more turned on watching the pleasure Jayce was getting from fucking him.

Soon his ass was fully warmed up and Jayce was fucking him with nearly whole length of his cock. A few times he went to deep and Ezreal had to have him back off, but once he figured out a good depth he really started to get hard. Ezreal held on the best he could as his legs dangled wide, while Jayce punished his tight hole. He was helpless to older boy's huge cock, which forced pathetic cries out of him with every single inserting pulse.

Heavy sweat poured from both of them as Jayce fucked young boy. The air became humid. Ezreal's lingering homosexual thoughts, emotions and insecurities escaped their traps as he lost himself under the hunger of Jayce's frame. His masculine groans rumbled through as he too released his own closeted frustrations. The wet slurp of his big cock pummeling Ezreal's virgin flesh crackled wildly and they both soughed in pleasure. As Jayce got closer to climax he slowed down, pulled his cock out, passionately kissed Ezreal, and then punched his cock back in with a violent thrust. Ezreal dripped in lust as pre-cum started oozing from his cock.

He grabbed his ass and spread himself wide. He wanted Jayce deeper, further, completely in him. At that point they were both so hot they could only mumble inaudible moans to each other. Ezreal was close, his chest was tight and his breath became shorter by the stroke. Suddenly, his flood gates opened and he moaned in a craze as he began to experience the most ground-shaking orgasm of his life, even more intense than earlier one. His body bucked as strings of cum ejected wildly from the tip of his cock. Waves of incredible sensations soared through every part of Ezreal. He thumbed massive amounts of cum onto his stomach in complete pleasure. Jayce wasn't far behind.

He fucked Ezreal even faster. His escalating moans were getting much louder, Ezreal watched his face contort with agonizing pleasure. Jayce's orgasm came to the surface and he pulled out, ripped off the condom and hustled up to Ezreal's face where he blew a heavy load.

"Oh yes…" he bellowed in a long, heavy, liberating moan. Sticky hot globs of Jayce's seed shot forcefully from his cock as Ezreal waited with his mouth wide open. His salty juice felt like such a reward splashing across his mouth and face in a chaotic fashion. The tension in Jayce's body released with heavy moans as Ezreal suckled the last drops. Ezreal was in heaven. His intense orgasmic feelings were still flowing. His legs shook uncontrollably while his body fell into a complete feeling of ecstasy.

Jayce picked Ezreal up and moved him to the coach. Then, exhausted, he collapsed onto him. They kissed hard, passionately and romantically. Their tongues exchanged each other's cum as they relaxed in the midst of their mess. They gazed at each other with mutual looks of approval and satisfaction.

"That was the best gift of the day" Ezreal whispered, as Jayce pulled a blanket from the top of the couch and cuddled him.

Hi everyone, my name is Alex Blackwood :) As you might have already noticed, I am a huge fan of the League of Legends. I also love writing and reading - I read everything, beginning with teeming with blood and violence thrillers and horrors, through fantasy books, ending on luscious romances. This series of fanfics will mostly be gay stories about our favourite characters from the game, but I don't reject the possibility of writing some straight stories *wink, wink* ;) I decided to begin with my favourite paring, Jayce and Ezreal, two of the Piltover's finest. Let me know which characters would you like to read about next, I will be more than happy to fulfill your wishes. Thank you for reading and I hope you will come back :)

PS If you are reading this, I would really appreciate your reviews :) It doesn't cost you anything, but you will make some guy on the other side of the screen very happy seeing every single comment ;)

PSS As you could have noticed, English is not my native language but I'm doing my best to make everything correct - so if you manage to spot any mistakes or some phrases which could use some correction, please send me an e-mail ( .around ) :)

Thank you for reading and I hope you will come back :)


End file.
